coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:William Roache
I included the bit about taking time off work so that in the event that he takes a couple of months off - particularly noticeable if his current 'lady friend' story is still filming - then people can come and see an explanation for his absence. I did not intend for it to be a permanent part of the article. If anything, I'd say it has more place here than the Granada spokespersons' statement. Its a pretty standard statement - don't they always say something like 'are thoughts are with...and their family at this sad time'? Once he is back to work my intention was that only the fact that Sara has died should remain. I am returning it as it was for now. If you wish to change it again I will go by your decision.--TellyFan 18:21, 9 February 2009 (UTC) :The reason I deleted it is very simple - maintenance. If we put lots of notes all over the place about "latest news", who is going to go back and regularly review the numerous articles which could be affected and update them? Are you? I've certainly got too much to do here without looking through the many articles on actors or characters currently in the programme and regularly amending "old news" to ensure that this site doesn't look out of date to new users. The fact - not the news - the fact that Sara Roache has died is a piece of information that is unchanging and irreversable. The trivial news - and it is trivial because Granada's response is a standard one that most employers make to their staff - that William Roache will take some time off work is a reversable piece of information and, if he is anything like most bereaved people, I have little doubt that he will be back on set in a couple of weeks.--Jtomlin1uk 09:10, 10 February 2009 (UTC) :I assumed it would be my own reponsibility as the writer of a 'latest news' type piece to remember to remove it myself. Though I take your point - if I was to suddenly die myself then the page would look out of date if no-one else knew it needed changing. I made it clear in my last note that I'd changed it back, so am a little surprised to see it as I left it. I shall change it again myself. :) --TellyFan 17:53, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Lordy! My point about it not being changed back was nothing connected to your sudden and extremely unwelcome demise! It was more a case that there is so much on this site, so much news constantly coming out about the programme and so much that users could put in that you may simply forget - I know I would!! I didn't change it back again as I would only repeatedly change another users contribution when it was something where the info was plainly incorrect or was out and out vandalism - and your contribution was neither. Cheers.--Jtomlin1uk 09:05, 11 February 2009 (UTC) :You say Lordy, I say blimey! The thing is, I have the advantage of knowing myself well enough to know I won't forget, especially as I am only on a few pages. As well as two forum pages, and four talk pages, I've only contributed to four articles so far, three of them only because of the death of Sara Roache (and that was only because I happened to notice the news before anyone else had done it themselves). In any case, even if I'd contributed to hundreds of pages, so long as only one has a latest news element, I'm sure all but the most forgetful could remember they need to make sure it stayed up to date. So for me, forgetting wasn't an option. :Left with a choice of other options for why I might not maintain the page, well, I've no intention of abandoning the place now I'm here. I'm not going to be anything like as prolfic as you or the one they apparantly call 'the Wavid', but I don't want to be a leech. There's some fantastic info on this wiki and the least I can do is add litle bits here and there. Perhaps I was trying to subtly let you know that I intend to stick around. :So if I'm not going to leave or forget, the only other thing I could think of was being incapacitated in some way. I could have said 'if I lose my fingers', or 'if I end up in a coma', but I thought 'suddenly dying' was probably more likely. So that's what I put. Maybe you thought in light of what we'd been talking about it was a bit in poor taste, in which case I am sorry, but it honestly was the most likely reason I could think of why I wouldn't have changed the page when the time came. :Anyway, I'm pleased to hear you view my demise as 'extremely unwelcome' :D --TellyFan 14:01, 11 February 2009 (UTC) I'm a great fan and practitioner of poor taste and heartily sick of people who moan about being offended, so no worries!!--Jtomlin1uk 14:20, 11 February 2009 (UTC)